1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an easier to install birdhouse. Specifically, birdhouses which are mounted to a tree, pole or structure at a height of up to twenty feet or more above the ground that can be cleaned of an old nest from the ground without lowering the birdhouse to the ground, climbing a ladder to reach the birdhouse or removing a part. To allow a young bird to reach the entrance-hole, a ladder having horizontally positioned downwardly angled groove steps are located on each side of the front wall. To allow the birdhouse to be easily installed above the ground, a large sized clearance hole of three eights of an inch, more or less, is located in the upper mounting of the bird house. This opening allows the person installing the birdhouse to position a nail or a screw to a pole, tree or structure on where the birdhouse is to be located. The birdhouse is then hung at the designated location where it can then be leveled before permanent mounting screws or nails are put in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Previous to this invention, several attempts were made to achieve a low cost assembly in a single chamber birdhouse. However, you had to remove parts; this meant the parts could be lost or broken. An example of this technology is the Overpeck et al. patent, EASY-TO-CLEAN BIRDHOUSE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,793. It can be seen that the loss of a part or a broken part could entail considerable cost and time to replace.
Another example is the Killmon patent, SELF-CLEANING BIRDHOUSE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,169. This patent uses drawers that slide out carrying the old nest which then will drop to the ground. Of course, this technology is neither low cost nor effective because with the drawers out, the floor cannot be disinfected.
Other designs all seem to have the disadvantage of removable parts such as the Bellington patent, PREFABRICATED BIRD HOUSE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,781 B1. Another example of a birdhouse with removable parts is the Cuddy patent, METAL/WOOD BIRDHOUSE KIT CONSTRUCTION, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,123.
Interesting techniques for cleaning multiple cavity birdhouses also exist. An example of this is the Killmon patent, SELF-CLEANING BIRDHOUSE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,081. While interesting, it is neither low cost nor reliable and does not lend itself to single cavity birdhouses.
Other examples of birdhouses which permit the removal of an old nest is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,123 to Cuddy discloses a knockdown flat sheet metal component birdhouse having slidable flanged edge assembly connections and flat wood panel interior liners. The assembly connections include U-shaped folded 180 degree flanges extending in the plane of sheet metal panels slidably engaging mating 90 degree flanges on adjacent panels to provide an integrated self-supporting box construction free of fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,480 to Vail discloses a locking device for releasably securing a birdhouse upon its mounting pole. A plate is biased into a locking position at an angle relative to the axis of the post. A pivotal bracket is operable on the plate to bias the plate to a horizontal release position normal to the axis of the post. A lanyard secured to the bottom of the birdhouse is passed up the pole around a pulley wheel at the top thereof and returned down the pole through the bracket. A free end of the lanyard extends below a bracket. Pivoting of the bracket and release of the locking plate is accomplished by pulling on the free end of the lanyard at an angle relative to the post to move the locking plate to its release position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,732 to Wade discloses a birdhouse which includes a hinged door for providing access to the nesting compartments of the birdhouse, and latch means for releasably securing the door in the close condition. The latch means has a leaf spring where one end is secured to the floor of the birdhouse and includes a camming portion and a U shaped channel which is adapted to receive the bottom door edge when it is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,934 to Vail discloses a multi apartment birdhouse where each compartment has a clean out door in a side wall. A catch for each door is released by depressing the floor which allows the front wall to be swung outwardly by inserting a finger in the entrance opening to expose the interior of the compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,842 to Oldaker discloses a birdhouse having a wooden enclosure with a removable sheet metal roof to provide access to the interior of the birdhouse to place an empty tin can therein. The tin can has an open end which is aligned with a small opening in one end of the enclosure and can be readily replaceable with a fresh tin can after a season of use by birds.